Mundy Pushes Sarah West Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
Mundy Pushes Sarah West Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on March 7th 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the town, Mundy was indignant about Sarah West. Mundy: Man! I can't believe Sarah West was making grounded videos out of me. She's the worst user. What shall I do? Then Mundy thought of something. Mundy: I know! I will teach him a lesson! He's up on the rooftop! I'm going to get him right now! Up on the rooftop, Sarah was looking at the view with the Koopalings. King Koopa: Isn't this a beautiful view from here? Cheatsy: Yes it is, King Dad! Then Mundy came and confronted Sarah West and the Kooplings. Kootie: Oh no! Here comes that dodgeball loser! Mundy: Hello, losers! And who is this guy with King Koopa? (to Sarah West) Hey, you're Sarah West, the one who made grounded videos out of me and my friends! Sarah West, you've made a grounded video out of me for the last time! But you are a n*****! Sarah West: Hey! How dare you call me the N word!? That's very disrespectful! King Koopa: You're going to be in big trouble for this! And by the way! We... Chestsy: Really... Kootie: Hate... Hop: You! Hip: You're nothing but a pain in the butt! Bully: Yeah. Big Mouth: You suck! Kooky: You're such a loser! Mundy got very angry. Mundy: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Sarah West off the rooftop for making grounded videos out of me and my friends for dumb reasons! And by the way Sarah, you're gay. Mundy walked over to Sarah West and pushed her off the rooftop, sending her falling down screaming to the ground below. Sarah West: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sarah landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and the Koopalings were horrified. Mundy: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for making grounded videos out of me and my friends for dumb reasons! Sarah West: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Chiro! Then Sarah West began to phone Chiro up. Sarah West: Chiro! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Chiro rushed over to the injured Sarah West, and he gasped in horror. Chiro: Oh no! Sarah! Are you alright? Chiro: No... Mundy pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Chiro was horrified. Chiro: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Mundy? Sarah West pointed up to the rooftop. Sarah West: Up there! Chiro was furious. Chiro: Mundy, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Sarah West) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Mundy out. Then Chiro walked up to the rooftop to confront Mundy. King Koopa: Chiro, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Mundy? He pushed Sarah West off the rooftop! Bully: Poor Sarah West's in bad condition! King Koopa: Chiro, can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Chiro: Thank you, King Koopa! I'll give him a good talking to! Chiro walked up to Mundy. Chiro: Mundy, what's the idea of pushing Sarah West off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Mundy: Because she keeps making grounded videos out of me and my friends! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Chiro: Right, Skeens! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! King Koopa: Chiro! Please get YankieDude5000 to take Mundy home to his parents and take Sarah West to the hospital! Chiro: Yes, King Koopa! Right away, King Koopa! Then Chiro began to phone YankieDude5000 up. Chiro: Hello, YankieDude5000! This is Chiro. Mundy just pushed your friend Sarah West off the rooftop. Can you please come over here and take Mundy home to his parents? Okay! Bye! Later, YankieDude5000 arrived. Chiro: YankieDude5000, thank goodness, you're here! So can you go and take Mundy home to his parents immediately while I send Sarah West to the hospital? YankieDude5000: Don't worry, Chiro. I'll deal with that Mundy. Then Chiro went back down to collect Sarah West, and then he walked over to Sarah West. Chiro: Don't worry, Sarah. I'll take you to the hospital while YankieDude5000 sorts Mundy out. Sarah West: Thanks, Chiro. Ooooooooh. Then Chiro took Sarah West to the hospital, and YankieDude5000 glared to Mundy. YankieDude5000: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then YankieDude5000 sent Mundy home in disgrace. When Mundy got home... Mundy's father was dismayed. Mundy's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Conrad caused trouble! Mundy's dad was horrified as YankieDude5000 explained to him about Mundy's bad behavior. YankieDude5000: Chiro told me that Conrad Mundy did cause trouble. He pushed my friend Sarah West off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Mundy's dad got very angry at Mundy. Mundy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Sarah West recovers! Also, how dare you think that Sarah West is gay, that does not exist. Go to your room and stay there until you die! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Mundy's dad glared to Mundy, and Mundy's dad got more angry. Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Conrad! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer unless you watch Barney and Friends! Cast *Mundy and Big Mouth Koopa-Eric *Sarah West and Cheatsy Koopa -Kimberly *King Koopa, Hop Koopa, YankieDude5000-Brian *Chiro-Young Guy *Kooky von Koopa-Emma *Kootie Pie Koopa-Allison *Bully Koopa-Simon *Chiro-Young Guy *Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad)-Alan Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff